


Screw You, We're From Texas

by slash-em-up (writeonrice)



Series: Slasher Stories [4]
Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bubba is a sweet boy, Dry Humping, F/M, Femdom, Gen, Masturbation, Not All Tags Apply to All Chapters, OG and Remake Leatherfaces will be present, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tags will be added as we go, They're Cannibals Karen, chainsaws are a thing, panties go flying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeonrice/pseuds/slash-em-up
Summary: You ended up in Texas. You ended up on a farm. You ended up falling in with a family of cannibals. Honestly, the farm thing bothers you the most. Archive of 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre' prompts, fills, and original ideas from 'slash-em-up' on tumblr.





	1. Bubba x Reader: Animalistic Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: lunatora-enero asked:  
> Bubba with reader where reader had her first kill and it turned bubba on and he sorta just went animalistic. (If ya know what I mean.) Cute ending if possible

You were probably going to have to throw away this shirt.

That was the thought running through your mind as blood slowly gushed from the slice to your abdomen the punk-ass-future-pot-roast in front you had just delivered. 

Everything had been fine two minutes ago. You’d been nonchalantly cleaning your coffee cup in the kitchen, when all of a sudden you were slammed into from behind HARD. The noise of your shattering mug barely registered as you used your body weight to fling yourself backwards and away from your assailant. It was one of the young college boys the Sawyers had ‘acquired’ earlier that day. Apparently one of them had been able to free himself and slip away unnoticed – as most of the family had gone out earlier – bringing him to you. He’d grabbed a knife from the block next to the sink and stabbed towards you. Thankfully you were pretty light on your feet and managed to turn in time to avoid the full weight of his swing; but the stinging across your stomach told you he hadn’t missed entirely.

Backing away, never taking your eyes off the crazed man in front of you, you began to scream for Bubba.

“Shut up you bitch!!” the boy hissed, bringing the knife to bare.

Dodging another swing, you tried to recall some of the self-defense classes you’d taken before coming here. Something about momentum, and weakest points….

Somewhere down the hall a chainsaw revved. 

You saw the blood drain from the young mans face, and with an irate scream he threw himself at you – but this time you were ready.

As he lunged, you turned out of his path and brought your arms down hard on his knife wielding limb, clasping it to you. His momentum brought him forward and you slammed your closest elbow into his face. Still holding his arm tightly with one of yours, you grabbed his shirt at the shoulder and used it as a lever to bring him quickly down to meet your knee – smashing into his solar plexus and groin. He dropped the knife and gasped in pain, trying to escape you. Letting him step back you picked up the discarded knife and quickly jammed it into his jugular. 

Blood began to spurt out into the cool evening air, leaving red stains on your face and body. Eyes wide, you stood back and watched as the man slowly crumpled to the ground – last breaths rasping out into the night.

As the world slowly came back into focus around you the idling sound of an engine became clearer. Turning slowly, breathing heavily and covered in blood, you saw Bubba standing in the kitchen doorway.

He stood stock-still, chainsaw held loosely in one hand, surveying the mess on the floor. 

“…Bubba…” you began.

Your man’s head snapped up to look at you. His pupils were blown wide with unmistakable arousal, and he took one heavy step towards you. 

You swallowed. 

“Oh…you liked that…”

He nodded.

You took a deep breath and held it for a moment.

“I think I liked it too.”

The chainsaw dropped to the floor with a thud, and he was on you. Grasping you by your hips he hoisted you onto the table – smashing his lips to your still bloody ones. Pressing you down he literally ripped your shirt from your body and began furiously pulling at your jeans.

You were shocked. In all the time you’d been with Bubba you’d never seen him react like this. 

“Bubba!!” you yelped as the button on your pants popped off from his tugging.

Pausing – hands fisted into your last piece of clothing – Bubba caught your gaze, asking for permission to continue.

“… Don’t be gentle.” you whispered.

Your jeans flew across the room, and you were unceremoniously turned face-down on the hardwood table. Panting with desire, you listened as Bubba undid his belt and unzipped his trousers. You parted your thighs, ankles hooking onto the nearest table leg, and tried to breath deeply as you felt a thick member begin to rub against your ass.

Grunting loudly, Bubba pushed himself inside of your wet slit and started to pump himself quickly in and out. You moaned at the feeling of his cock filling you up, and gasped as his thrusts picked up in intensity, causing your pelvis to bounce against the table’s edge.

Apparently unsatisfied with this position, your partner stood you up, his cock still hard inside you, and forced you onto your hands and knees on the bloody floor. He leaned over you, covering your nakedness with his still-clothed bulk, and began his hard, pulsing thrusts once more.

You could feel every inch of his body against you as your hands slid out slickly into the blood pool. Crying out loudly, you began to press back as much as you were able into his galloping hips.

“YES, YES, BUBBA PLEASE, YES!!!!”

The pleasure was almost unbearable, and he gave you no quarter, bringing one of his hands around to harshly rub at your clit – never halting his assault on your tingling pussy.

He was growling loudly into your ear, the animalistic sound bringing you higher than you thought possibly as your orgasm hit like a rampaging bull.

Cumming so hard you couldn’t scream for the intensity of it, you could do nothing but ride it out as Bubba used your body like a rag doll for several more thrusts before bellowing out his release.

Collapsing on top of your still form, Bubba heaved with exhaustion; solid flanks pressing into your back as you both lay in the silence of the kitchen.

Bubba was the first to recover as he gently raised himself up and maneuvered you into his lap. You whined as his member pulled away from your sore hole. 

“I think you broke me” you joked.

Bubba didn’t seem to think it was very funny as he began to make small noises of concern and run his hands up and down your body, assessing the damage. When he came to the cut on your abdomen he gave out a low cry of alarm and pulled you closer to his chest.

“I’ll be fine baby,” you murmured, already beginning to drift away into sleep “just get me to the first-aid kit and I’ll be right as rain in a few days.”

Lifting you gently, Bubba carried you away from the wrecked kitchen, and the body of your first kill. Everything else paling in comparison to you. You gave him a tired smile and gazed at your blood-soaked body in amusement. You were finally part of the family, and life with your man was good.

Drifting off in Bubba’s strong arms, you didn’t think there was any place in the world you’d rather be.


	2. Bubba x Reader: Make-up Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little sweetness to start your day off right :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi can write about make-up sex with Bubba? Like get into a Little disagreement but both make-up in the end😉?

You’d started to argue about something utterly stupid. Whatever it was had nearly left your mind entirely it was so insignificant; but it still left both Bubba and you huffing off to opposite corners of the house. Thoroughly fed up with each other. 

This was dumb, you admitted to yourself.

But the Texas heat, and the family feeling like they had to comment on every little detail about the two of you, had wound you both tight. You could say whatever had started your fight was simply the straw that broke the camels back. 

So that was how you found yourself walking outside, sitting alone on the tire swing under an old oak tree. You couldn’t hear the chainsaw, so you assumed Bubba wasn’t down in the basement working. You hoped his brothers would leave him be for a while. 

You knew Bubba thought the world of his family, but you often questioned just how good of an influence they were on him. After hearing the muttered words, and degrading looks sent Bubba’s way one too many times you were wary to think of your man looking for comfort in potentially hurtful arms. 

You could hear Chop-Top and Drayton hooting and hollering at something in the distance, and this prompted you to stand and make your way towards the house. Nothing like a little bit of fear to make you hustle back to find Bubba and eat some crow. 

A quick search of Bubba’s usual hiding places left you empty handed, and you were forced to ask Verna where her boy had gone. Chilly response notwithstanding, she directed you to the attic. 

You hadn’t been up there since you began your tenure with the Sawyer clan, so you weren’t entirely sure what to expect. 

They kept people locked up in their basement to eat for God’s sake. Who knew what they had in the attic.

To your relief it appeared that even the fearsome Sawyer family sometimes bowed to normal social directives, because all you could see when you stuck your head up into the attic was a lot of boxes. 

Most weren’t labeled, but a couple could be seen with things like ‘photos’ and ‘Christmas’ written on the sides in dark ink. You pulled yourself entirely up into the dusty attic and started to make your way towards a large picture window; the only source of light in the room. 

This was where you found Bubba - sitting on the floor with his knees pulled in to his chest, staring out the window at the barren Texas landscape. 

You crouched down in front of him, trying to catch his gaze. 

Not sure how to begin your apology you simply sat down next to him by the window and gently touched one of his hands with yours.

“Bubba, baby, I am so sorry I –“

His actions cut you off as one hand turned to grasp yours and he quickly, but softly pulled you towards him, bending to place his forehead against the back of your hand. He made a deep sighing noise and looked into your eyes, trying to convey how sorry he was that this situation had gotten so far out of hand.

“You’re so good to me Bubbs. I can’t tell you how happy I am to have you in my life…”

You could see him start to blush behind his mask. He ducked his head bashfully and brought your hand to his lips for a quick kiss. 

You giggled and smiled widely;

“You know what the best part about an argument is?”

He looked up at you with confusion. Leaning toward him you smirked and whispered:

“…the make-up sex.”

It was nearly comical how his whole body straightened, and his eyes brightened at your words. You were sure if he had a tail it would have started to thump enthusiastically. 

Glancing back to make sure the attic door was closed, you crawled around so you were sitting directly in front of Bubba. He was watching you with rapt attention, and with a quick glance down you could see he was already very interested in the proceedings.

Your hands gently pressed against his knees, and he obliged by parting his legs enough so you could fit yourself between them.

Leaning down, you nuzzled your head against his hardening cock and chuckled as you heard him whine above you.

“We gotta keep quiet baby, anyone could come up here if we get too rowdy…”

He huffed out his pleasure as your hand slowly began to lower his zipper but nodded in understanding.

Once he was free of his pants your mouth once again descended, lightly suckling at the tip, teasing him as his hips began to make small thrusts toward you.

You rose from your bent position and bit your lip enticingly.

“Help me out of this dress?”

With gentle hands you both partially undressed the other, leaving you in your bra and him in his unbuttoned trousers. You lifted yourself into his lap, positioned so you were supported by his still-bent knees. His member slid between your slick lower lips and you brought your lips to his in an effort to suppress your moan of anticipation. He returned your kiss enthusiastically – pausing momentarily as you reached down and helped him enter your tight wetness – and messily bit at your lip as you keened at the feeling of his cock stretching you. 

His hips lifted towards you and came down with a ‘BAM’. 

You both stopped dead and listened for any commotion from below. After a few moments you turned once again to face each other.

“Too loud” you whispered. Open mouthed and panting he nodded in agreement.

Bringing your arms up around his neck you swirled your hips into his, throwing your head back at the feeling. He brought his head to your shoulder. This, you could work with.

You soon found a grinding rhythm that brought both of you to the peak of pleasure. All you could hear was his gasping breath, and your own blood pounding in your ears. One last rotation and Bubba grasped at your hips, pulling down hard and hitting your insides just right to push you over the edge. He bit down on the junction of your neck to keep his own release silent; but you couldn’t hold in your cry of completion. “AAaahhHHAa!!!” 

“What’s going on up there?!” Drayton yelled from below.

Bubba and you flew away from each other’s embrace and speedily began throwing your clothes back on as you heard Drayton begin to ascend the ladder.

“Bubba! Where are my underwear?!” you hissed, turning frantically to find the discarded piece of clothing. You both spotted them on the floor by Bubba, but it was too late. The door was already opening.

Both of you attempted to look casual (you sitting on a box, Bubba leaning against the window) as a graying head peaked over the lip of the attic door. Peering at you both suspiciously Drayton ask you what that noise had been. 

“Noise? Oh, I stubbed my toe on a box…” 

You lifted your heel and made a show of twisting your ankle as Bubba covertly toed your discarded panties behind himself. 

Still looking like he thought you were hiding something, Drayton told you both that it was time to come down for dinner. He waited and watched while you both walked over and began descending the ladder.

Once you were all seated at the table and conversation had taken the focus away from you two, you could feel Bubba gently nudging your hand under the table, trying to offer you back your panties.

Without turning your head you whispered “You better keep those. Who knows how naughty I’ll be between now and tonight. I might need to apologize again.”


	3. Bubba x Reader: Dry-Humping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Don't expose me, lemme request a story of bubba dry humping legs, pls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SOME DIRTY, DIRTY NONSENSE. THIS DISCORD (IS) NUTS. AVERT YOUR EYES CHILDREN!!

“You’ve been such a very naughty boy, Bubba.”

Letting yourself relax further into the ancient leather recliner you looked imperiously down on the kneeling man before you.

Your sweet Bubba, usually so well behaved and thoughtful, had taken it upon himself to relieve his aching hard-on while relaxing in the basement. This in and of itself wasn’t a problem. The Problem was that Bubba had done so without first seeking your permission. You considered yourself a gentle dom; you were more interested in caring for your sweet submissive than you were in punishing him, and for the most part Bubba brought you nothing but joy. However, like any good dominant, you had a set of rules that you demanded be followed. Number one on that list was that if Bubba wanted an orgasm, he had to ask you for it. You’d never seen fit to deny your good boy his pleasure; and it seems that by giving Bubba an inch you’d made him think he could take a mile. 

As you un-crossed one leg from the other Bubba began to whimper pitifully. He knew he’s royally fucked up, and that you were cross with him for one of the first times in your relationship. He bowed his head in submission and reached one hand forward to touch your leg, asking without words for forgiveness.

You tapped your foot on the floor before his fingers were able to reach you. Your shoe made a sharp noise and Bubba paused before letting his hand drop.

You stood, walking past Bubbas bowed form to place yourself delicately on a hard-backed kitchen chair you’d made Bubba carry up to your room.

“I’m disappointed in you Bubba” you began “You agreed to my rules when we started seeing each other. I made my terms very clear. Haven’t we been happy with our arrangement so far?” 

Another whimper and a nod of a curly head.

“Haven’t I taken good care of you?”

A small cry escaped Bubbas lips and he made a move to get up and cling to you, remembering himself just in time. ‘Of course you have’ his eyes seemed to say, ‘You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.’

“I can see you regret your decision in the basement…”

He nodded his head so fervently you were afraid his mask would become displaced.

“… and I’m prepared to forgive you. But I need you to remember your place Bubba. I trust you to protect me from harm and love me. I need you to trust that I’ll always take care of your heart, and with that your body. I love you so much, and I want you to remember that I belong to you, and that all of you belongs to me.”

You could see tears forming in Bubbas beautiful brown eyes, but you were determined to make him learn his lesson.

“Now, Bubba. Crawl to me.”

Easing himself forward on hands and knees, Bubba slowly made his way to rest at your feet. Waiting for your instructions. You could see he was already partially hard in his trousers.

“Rub yourself on my leg. If you’re going to behave like a dog you can hump like one too.”

In an instant Bubbas pupils dilated and he was fully hard. Your boy had a serious praise-kink, but damn if he didn’t love it when you talked dirty.

Shuffling slightly, he eased himself into a comfortable position straddling your leg. Even kneeling before you his head was level with yours, and he bowed towards your lap - hoping for a stroke to his hair. You weren’t having any of it. This was meant to be a punishment after all.

“You’re not allowed to come until I say so.”

With a breathy exhale and a nod Bubba started moving.

He began slowly, clearly trying to test the waters of your patience; but once he saw you weren’t about to shove him away he began to lose himself in the rhythm.

You watched impassively, grasping on tightly to the sides of the hard, wooden chair to keep his movements from sliding you around.

“Harder” you said. “Faster” and Bubba obeyed.

He was panting hard now, clearly nearing his end.

“Don’t you dare come Bubba. Not until I say so.”

Looking straight into his eyes you could see what exquisite agony he was in. His desire to please you and earn your forgiveness at war with the pressure building up inside his groin. Growing more intense with each delicious thrust against you.

He was whimpering nearly non-stop now. Begging with his eyes for mercy.

“Stop.”

He cried out in agony, tears slipping from both eyes as he drew his hard length away from your leg. His head thumped heavily onto your knee, and this time you gave his hair a gentle brush before grabbing his head and yanking it up.

His watery eyes met yours. You looked for his contrition and found it. Leaning your head down you caressed his gasping lips with yours. You whispered softly:

“Come for me baby…”

And he did.


	4. H/C: Bubba with an Insecure!S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could I have a Bubba (Or Thomas Hewitt) with a chubby/insecure s/o? HCs or whatever you wanna write. If not that's okay. You can make it NSFW if you want I (definitely) won't mind. Love your writing btw! ^-^ I'm so happy to have found your blog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'H/C' chapters indicate that the prompt has been filled using a bullet-point format instead of a full narrative.

Bubba Sawyer

SFW:

• Totally understands where you’re coming from – Bubba isn’t exactly the most slender of men, and he’s been constantly harassed (not only for his size, but for his appearance, and his demeanor too), so his self-esteem is pretty much at rock bottom.

• Even though he’s not anywhere near confident in himself most of the time, he will immediately become your #1 cheerleader if he ever hears you’re feeling low.

• Maybe you’re not the most svelte of people, but OMG you’ve got so many other talents, who cares??? Even if you had zero abilities whatsoever, he’d think your kind heart and loving attitude made you the most beautiful person in the world.

• If anyone ever teases you about your weight (or anything, really) within hearing distance of Bubba, watch out, they’re probably going to meet the business end of his chainsaw.

• Bubba’s only goal in life is to make you happy – and he’ll put a lot of effort into making you feel the way he sees you – to him, you’re a radiant, brilliant beam of light into his dark basement life.

• Won’t stand for you trying to hurt yourself or put yourself down. He’ll make sure you’re eating full healthy(ish) meals, sleeping well, stretching your legs, and soaking in some of that good ol’ Texas sunshine. If he hears you talking poorly about yourself, he’ll give his precious little warbles of protest and hug you as tight as he dares until you take it back.

NSFW:

• Bubba isn’t even a little ashamed to say that he finds your shape exceedingly sexy. Every little wiggle and bounce makes his proverbial ears (and other bits) perk up at full attention.

• His goal of your happiness extends to the bedroom as well – he’s the most attentive lover you’ve ever had. Fully ready to worship every single curve of your body. Those bits you try to hide under oversized clothes? Oh, he’s gonna tongue at those until you forget your own name.

• If you have a muffin-top/love handles/whatever you want to call them; they’re gonna become handles in more than name. Bubba will grab your softness as you ride him or he’s pounding into you from behind and rub and rub and rub.

• Full disclosure, he gets a too little enthusiastic sometimes, so you might end up with bruises; but it’s all good, he’ll happily kiss those till they’re better.

• No matter how chubby you think you might be, I promise, Bubba is bigger; and he will use this to his full advantage to treat you like his baby doll. He’ll pick you up and set you on his lap, pull you into his arms from behind, and maybe even toss you around a little in bed if you’re into it.

• You’re not getting away from Bubba until he makes you feel like a god/dess. He’s more than happy to giggle with you if things get silly, but most importantly, there’s no shame in his bed. The way you are is perfect; the way he is to you is perfect; and this is the place where you can show each other just how much you love and appreciate the other.


	5. Bubba x Reader: Dom!Bubba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, can you do a NSFW with bubba (female reader). Reader has been depriving him of sex and she’s been teasing him but he can’t take it anymore so in a way he becomes (is) the dominant one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Femdom is my bread and butter, but every once and awhile I let the boys have their own fun ;)

In retrospect, you could admit you may have taken your game a bit too far. 

You’d been teasing Bubba for a few days now – playing the coquettish lover – wearing skirts just a bit too short, sticking your hips out slightly too far as you bent, rubbing yourself against him in passing… But never letting it get too heavy – he’d had to keep his hands to himself the entire time. That was part of the fun.

As it turned out, the thing that finally pushed him over the edge wasn’t even something you’d planned. You’d just been exhausted and not thinking.

Verna had conscripted you into gardening duty early one blistering Tuesday morning. By noon you were pretty sure you had heat-stroke, on top of several new layers of calluses. You’d plodded into the kitchen for a cool drink of water, collapsing loose-limbed into a chair as soon as you’d acquired your desired beverage. 

Leaning back, you’d gulped greedily at the glass, feeling several drops escape to roll down your heated chin and throat. 

As you emptied the cup, you gasped in some much-needed air and leaned your head back, groaning at the soreness of your body. 

A repetitive THUMP THUMP THUMP was all the warning you were given before you were grasped tightly by your shoulders and Bubba hoisted you to your feet.

You searched his face in confusion and opened your mouth – only to immediately forget what you were about to say as Bubba lowered his head and sucked at the droplets of water peppering your neck and décolletage. 

If the sun hadn’t just fried your brain, you may have been able to come up with something more elegant to do than stand there with your mouth gaping open, but Bubba didn’t seem to care.

One of his hands moved from your shoulder to cup your breast and his thumb made small circles around your areola, prompting you to close your eyes in pleasure. 

“Oh Bubba…” you whispered.

A low growl was your only reply. Once again you felt his grip on you, but this time, instead of simply holding you, Bubba lifted your entire body over his shoulder and began to walk.

“Bubba!!” you exclaimed in surprise.

“Put me down right now! What are you doing!?”

Ignoring your futile fussing, Bubba climbed the stairs hurriedly, making his way down the hall towards your room.

As soon as he arrived, he kicked the door closed and tossed you onto the bed, making you bounce with the force of it.

You leaned up and watched him walk towards the bed. Carelessly undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt – eyes never leaving your body. 

Getting a sense of what was going on, you couldn’t help the small grin that threatened to burst from your lips.

“Bubba was there a problem you wanted to discuss?”

He nodded. Your grin grew.

“Have I been teasing you a little too much, baby?”

He was one step away from the bed – towering over your prone form. His chin jerked again in confirmation.

Your smile grew devious.

“Well, what are you gonna do about it?”

Quick as a thought, Bubba’s hands whipped out and clasped onto your ankles. 

He jerked you down the bed until your legs were parted around his hip – leaving you held tight to feel the growing hardness against your groin.

Momentarily releasing his hold on your legs, Bubba grasped your rumpled skirt and yanked it away. Your thin underwear doing next to nothing to shield you from the heat radiating from your man’s hard body.

Slowing his movements, Bubba brought his hands to your hips and ran a finger beneath the elastic of your panties, rubbing slowly at the edge of your hip bones and curling through your pubic hair.

Removing his hand, he dropped to his knees in front of you, prompting you to raise yourself onto your elbows to observe his actions.

Looking you straight in the eye, Bubba tossed both your legs over his shoulders, pulling you even closer to his head; and began mouthing hungrily at your cotton-covered sex. 

Your breathing sped up as you felt his lips and tongue caress you through your panties – teasing you with sensation, but not enough to get you off. 

You felt one of his hands come up and slip a finger under the now-wet cloth, pressing lightly against your core.

You raised your eyes to the ceiling in pleasure as you felt that thick finger slip inside you and begin pumping and curling against your damp walls.

As the tightness of an impending orgasm began to form in your gut, you started slowly circling your hips in time with the movement of Bubbas finger. You gasped and moaned as he inserted a second into you – deepening the stretch of your inner muscles.

His other hand rose and began to play with your soft breasts, pulling a keening sound from deep in your throat.

Open-mouthed and panting, you felt your release about to roll over you…  
… only to cry out in dismay as Bubba removed himself from your body entirely, leaving you sopping and wide-eyed, unable to finish.

“Bubba!” you cried in frustration.

Lips twitching beneath his mask, Bubba’s eyes seemed to say, ‘See how it feels?’

Pouting, you began to draw yourself into a sitting position; but a humming noise from Bubba made you pause.

Seeing his hands at his crotch, you regained your reclining position and watched as he unzipped his fly and drew his hard cock from his pants.

Following suit, you shimmied out of our soaked underwear and tossed them away. You spread your legs in anticipation, but it seemed that Bubba had other plans. 

Grabbing both your ankles, he brought your legs together and lifted you up, leaving your legs resting on one of his shoulders, your dripping pussy and ass exposed.

Your hands lifted to grasp at your own hair as Bubba began running a hand up and down your legs – from ankle to ass, he rubbed and teased – tapping his fingers against your wetness as he passed.

You began to writhe in his hold, hoping to goad him into taking you – and it worked, sort of.

Your undulations were brought to a full-stop as Bubba raised his hand and gave you a firm slap on your ass. 

“ **AH**!!” you exclaimed. Bubba had never spanked you before – but nothing about this situation was the norm for you two…

He gave you four more quick swats before you lay entirely placid beneath him – willing to take whatever he gave without complaint.

Holding your legs up at by your ankles, Bubba rubbed his thick member against your dripping slit, gathering some of your fluid over himself, before a steady movement filled you with him completely.

“Bub- _OH_!!”

You’d no idea where he got the idea for positioning you like this, but having your legs pressed together made everything inside you seem that much tighter, and Bubba’s hot shaft that much bigger. It also perfectly placed his tip to hit your g-spot with every thrust; and almost immediately you were back on the ledge, ready to fall into ecstasy.

Bubba was relentless. Pushing into your heat with unerring accuracy and patience, he seemed to want to draw this out for you as long as he could. Sweet, sweet punishment for all your teasing.

Beginning to feel your end approaching, your arms began to run up and down your chest, pinching your own nipples, caressing your inner thighs, anything to push you over that glorious edge.

“Please Bubba, please, let me come, _please_ I need it, I need – _UH_ – please, fill me up I need you… _ **AHHH**_!!”

You screamed as a final thrust from Bubba sent your spiraling off into a breathtaking orgasm. 

Feeling Bubba press tight against your overly sensitive body as he came caused shivers to run up and down your spine – enhancing your aftershocks and making you grin with enjoyment.

Your legs were gently lowered from Bubba’s shoulder and in another moment, you felt his big body join you on the bed. You rolled towards him and threw a possessive arm across his chest, cuddling in tight.

“If that’s the reaction I get from pushing you too far, I might just have to make a habit of it.” 

Giggling lightly, you felt Bubba rapidly shake his head. 

“All right, all right, I can take a hint. But, um, you know, I have a few ideas about what we could do next time you feel like taking over – I think you’ll really like them…”

Hearing Bubba moan above you, you bit your lip and began to explain in detail all the dirty things he could do to you.

You loved being Bubba’s Dom, but damn if it wasn’t hot when he took over.


	6. Bubba x Reader: 100 Kink Meme 13,19 & 84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If it's not too much trouble, for Leatherface with the 100 Kinks could I please request 13 19 and 84?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13\. One catches the other masturbating  
> 19\. Almost getting caught  
> 84\. Needy, clingy sex

You weren’t sure what was going on at the moment – was it hormones? Stress? Venus in retrograde? – whatever it was, it was making you so very horny.

And to your dismay, Bubba was nowhere to be found around the Sawyer farm. 

You’d checked everywhere you could think of. The basement was empty; Chop Top was in the living room; Drayton was in the kitchen; You’d found Nubbins loitering around the barn… But your Bub wasn’t in any of his usual spots.

Pouting as you surveyed your empty bedroom, you rubbed your thighs together in frustration.

You’d like nothing more at the moment than to throw your big boy down onto the bed and ride him till your legs gave out; but alas it wasn’t to be.

Puffing out a sigh, you grabbed a pair of sandals and made your way out of the house and down the winding dirt driveway. 

You’d gotten into the habit of taking these long strolls with Bubba by your side – and on one particular outing you two had discovered a small shaded pond a mile or so away from the farm. On blazing summer days you’d often wander down there for a quick dip.

Today you were hoping it would offer you relief from a different kind of heat.

As you walked through the tall grass, you focused on the sensation of the wisps skating over the skin of your exposed thighs – shivering as you felt yourself twitch in your panties. 

Picking up your pace, you soon entered the small copse of trees surrounding the tiny pond.

Gazing around at the peaceful glen, you checked for any signs of human presence before slipping your dress over your head and sliding out of your underwear.

Stepping gingerly into the chill water, you walked until you were knee-deep and close to a small outcropping of rock reaching from the shoreline. Sitting slowly on one of the large stones, you sighed in relief as the water rose to cover your heated groin.

Leaning back, you listened to the peaceful noises of nature – birds chirping, wind whirling, trees rustling – and let your hands begin to wander over your body.

Cupping small handfuls of water, you washed away the sweat of your walk, caressing your arms, stomach, and neck.

Closing your eyes, you lowered your hands and grasped both of your breasts, massaging lightly and letting your thumbs play with your nipples.

Feeling the heat return to your lower half, you smiled as you teased yourself – running your hands lightly from your soft tits down to your outer labia – scratching softly with your short nails.

Your hips began to rotate under the water, and as you finally slipped your fingers down to massage your hole, you let out a soft exhale of enjoyment.

You slid one, then two fingers into yourself and began to pump in and out- using your other hand to rub firm circles into your clit.

You continued like this for a few more minutes before you began to grow frustrated. You could feel the slow curl of arousal inside yourself, but your fingers only seemed to be able to push it to a certain point. 

You wouldn’t be able to cum like this.

Removing your hands, you repositioned yourself with one leg propped high on the rock, knee bent, opening your legs wide and giving you more space to maneuver.

Your fingers returned to their previous positions, trying to move deeper into your body and touch the spot you knew would push you over the edge. It remained just out of reach. Your fingers quickened their circles around your clit, hoping to stimulate yourself to orgasm that way. 

Feeling your arousal plateau again, you moaned in dismay.

A deeper moan answered yours from across the pond.

Your eyes flew open, hands jerking up to cover your heaving breasts.

Bubba stood ten or so paces away from you, eyes slowly crawling up from your spread legs to your rosy face, looking for all the world like you’d just taken his favorite toy away.

You’d never been happier to see him in your whole life.

“Bubba if you’re not out of those pants by the time I get over there, I’m ripping them off.”

Bubba gawped at you and gave out a squeak of aroused surprise.

Twisting around, you shimmied off the rock and strode quickly through the water towards Bubba, watching with bright eyes as he began to shuck off his clothes.

He was hopping up and down attempting to free his leg from his trousers while at the same time removing his boots when you pounced on him.

Throwing yourself into his arms, he caught you, but was unable to catch his balance, causing you both to fall flat onto the soft grass.

Immediately beginning to slide yourself against his skin, you pressed open mouthed kissed to his face and neck. He returned your affection with gusto, running his hands up and down your sides and leaving a smattering of kisses across your own face.

Feeling his cock press stiffly against your thigh, you reached down and began to jerk him off with teasingly loose pulls.

Propping yourself up some, you gazed into his eyes and teased “Did you like that little show I was putting on?”

He nodded vigorously, giving small whimpers with every motion of your hand on his hardness.

“I looked all over for you earlier. I’ve been so horny today. All I want to do is sit on your thick cock until my pussy’s worn out, and I’ve milked you for everything you have in you.”

Bubba whined loudly at your words and pushed his hips up into your fingers. 

“Can I do that Bubby? Will you fill me up baby? I feel so empty. I need you inside me more than anything.”

His hands were already pulling at your pelvis as you began to maneuver yourself over his erection. Holding his cock steady, you slowly lowered your dripping pussy onto him, feeling the slide and slight pop as his bulbous tip entered, then allowing gravity to take over as you moved lower and lower until your hips were flush with his.

Mumbling and panting loudly, Bubba pulled you down to lay on his chest, and tipped you both so you lay on your side, legs entwining and arms running over each other’s bodies like they were the only things keeping you from floating away.

Building up a steady rhythm, you thrusted and ground against each other until you were both on the precipice of orgasm. 

Pushing Bubba onto his back, you pulled yourself into a seated position on his hips and rocked away as Bubba brought his hands up to play with your breasts.

Your orgasm overtook you and you laughed in joy as the fireworks began to go off behind your eyes.

Feeling heat spread inside you, you looked down to see Bubbas eyes rolling in their sockets as he was pulled under waves of ecstasy in time with your pulsing body.

Regaining your breath, you were about to initiate round two when you heard a loud hollering come from the nearby trees. 

Chop Top and Nubbins were coming this way

Bubba heard them as well and muttered in regret as he hurriedly lifted you from his lap and placed you gently onto the grass. 

Rolling up and standing as swiftly as you were able, you pulled your dress back over your head and yanked back on your panties. 

Grabbing your sandals in one hand and gripping Bubba with the other, you both jogged over to a large oak at the border of the glen, pulling yourselves behind it just as Nubbins walked into the clearing.

Chop top sauntered in soon after, and it was clear that they intended to make use of the cool water. 

You were surprised when Drayton stumbled into the area behind Chop Top – he usually stayed in the house during the sweltering hours of the afternoon.

You smirked and turned to Bubba.

“Well I guess that means the house is mostly empty. I don’t think Grandpa’s gonna come down and bother us… Wanna go get frisky in the kitchen?”

Bubba’s eyes twinkled behind his mask.

In response, he dipped down to lift you up bridal-style and carry you quietly off in the direction of the farmhouse.

You supposed that meant ‘Yes’.


	7. Bubba x Reader: "It's a Texas Thing"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 77 of the Drabble thing for Bubba?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on Thanksgiving Day

When you thought of spending Thanksgiving with your boyfriend and his family, this was not the first thing that popped into your mind…

“CATCH THAT BASTARD, BUBBA!!! HE’S NOT GONNA GET AWAY THIS TIME!!!!”

You sat on the steps of the Sawyer house, nursing a beer and watching in wide-eyed… Wonder? Horror?… Morbid fascination sounded about right… As your man and his two brothers chased an actual real live turkey around their Texas farmyard.

Drayton stood off to the side, heating a large pot of lard. Apparently, there would be an attempt to deep-fry this turkey once the boys had handled the killing.

Last night and early this morning had been a flurry of activity as all hands gathered in the kitchen to whip up as many side dishes as any family might possibly need – pies, potatoes, casseroles, and gravies aplenty now sat prettily upon the dinner table just waiting for the main entrée to be placed in the center. 

Which brought you back to the last hour…

The turkey was proving to be more challenging to the Sawyer men than almost any human you’d seen in the poor birds’ position, and you couldn’t help but wince as Nubbins and Chop-Top ran full-tilt into each other – knocking heads with an audible ‘thunk’ – as the crafty bird slid between them.

You could tell Bubba was getting frustrated, and probably longing for his chainsaw, but Drayton had explicitly stated that if any of the boys ruined the carcass there would be hell to pay. 

The chase abruptly came to an end as your very large, very heavy boyfriend took the initiative to toss his whole body on top of the feathered escapee. There was a slight ‘urk’ from the bird, and then silence.

You poured a little bit of your beer onto the ground in honor of the turkey’s passing. He had been a worthy adversary.

After hustling the bird over to Drayton for plucking and boning, Bubba happily trotted over to plop himself at your side. He pulled you in to a side-hug, which you happily returned. 

“Well, I gotta say, guys…” you began “I’ve honestly never seen a Thanksgiving turkey be caught that way.”

Bubba shrugged a large shoulder in response – having the decency to look slightly embarrassed as you pulled a bloody feather off his shirt, letting it fall to the porch with a wet sound.

“… And now he’s gonna get deep-fried. Hasn’t that poor bird suffered enough?”

“Hey now…” Chop-Top joined on your other side, having grabbed his own beer to press against his sore head “Ya ain’t never had real turkey till ya tried Drayton’s. He don’t just make good chili.”

“AWARD-WINNING CHILI!!” Drayton screamed from across the yard.

All three of you chuckled, then fell into companionable silence. 

Nubbins strode over and lazily flopped to the ground in front of the group, letting out a wheeze of exhaustion.

“I mean… I guess you boys won’t be able to say you didn’t earn your turkey, huh? But like… Why deep-frying?”

Everyone tried to answer you at once:

“Why not?”

“It’s a Texas thing.”

“Mruhwba sybywid!”

You rolled your eyes and laughed.

This family was so strange. On so many levels. It was all you could do sometimes to not go completely insane, and hold on to what little piece of humanity you might still have… But on days like this, when you were all together, and you were being held in Bubba’s strong arms… Well, in your own way, you were thankful for whatever twist of fate brought your path in-line with the Sawyers. 

You leaned back and planted a soft kiss on Bubba’s cheek. He nuzzled your hair in return and you grinned warmly into his brown eyes – seeing love and gratitude reflected back at you.

Sometimes when fate throws you a curve-ball, all you can do is try and make the best of it; but of all the curves she could have thrown your way, you couldn’t be happier to have been tossed this one.


	8. H/C: Thomas Realizing He's In Love With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: preddy97 asked: If ya don't want to you don't have to, but would you do headcannons with Tommy Hewitt (remake Leatherface) when he realizes hes in love with s/o?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'H/C' chapters indicate that the prompt is filled using bullet points instead of a full narrative

• Immediate HEART EYES – Etta James’ ‘At Last’ is running on a loop in his head until the reality of his situation makes him plummet off his love-high real fast

• He wants more than anything to believe that you could overlook his flaws and love him back, but he just can’t

• He’ll lock his feelings into that little box in his heart and keep them safe from all the harsh words Hoyt and the family’s victims toss at him. Keeping them protected, but not letting them grow either

• Unfortunately, Tommy’s never been that great with keeping things bottled up, and one way or another his feelings always trickle out in unexpected ways

• So when he finds himself in front of your door one early morning, leaving you a bouquet of wild-flowers he’d gone out in the low dawn light to pick, he really shouldn’t have been surprised

• What he was surprised at was when your door opened while he was kneeling to arrange the flowers – He looked up at you, you looked down at him; and before you could address the situation, he dashed back down the stairs and locked himself in the basement

• It will be up to you to chase him down and make him talk about why he’s acting so strange

• He will wring his hands together for a solid five minutes before he’ll give you an awkward peck on the cheek - then try to run away again

• Please tackle him. 

• Once you’ve cleared the air and told him you return his affections, it’ll be next to impossible to make him leave your side

• He’ll be the best, most doting partner you’ve ever had. Need a friend? A partner? A lover? He’s got you covered. 

• He’ll do anything for you because you make him feel like a real person – not a freak, or the family guard dog. You see him as he is – complete and whole, ready to love you with everything he has.


End file.
